jigsaws together at last
by tinkerbell 662
Summary: This is a story in bellas point of veiw mainly. It is about her and her relationship with Edwared and his family all human at the moment. sorry am not very good at summarys its better then it sounds this is my first fanfic please read and reveiw.
1. Chapter 1

Bella's pov

I woke up to a grey clouding sky with the light been eaten up by the mist but for soom reason i was unusally cheerfull and excited. Then i rembered why today was the 13th of september and my eighteenth birthday but that was not the reason for my high spirits no. The reason was that i was movining out of my dads charlies house and in to the boys house the boy who was the the greek god who was my own personally angle sent from heven and he was mine. In less then tweenty four hours we would be living together at his parents house were the rest of my new family would be.

I got up far to early then i needed to but i was far to hyped up to stay in my bed. I jumped out of bed and grabed my bag of toliterys from my desk they were about the only things that were not all packed away into battered old cardboared boxes. Then i skiped to the small comunall bathroom to take a shower for the last time at my dads Charlies house. Once i was finshed i went down stairs memorizing eveything as i walked past i new i would still come hear often to visit my dad but still it wouldent be the same. Then another thought came in to my head me and Edward together alone with no Charlie coming listerening or making us stay down stairs just me and him just me and him alone.

Then all of a sudden i felf a warm hand on my shoulder i spun round to see my dads face only inches apart from mine. "Sorry dad i did'nt relise you were up"

"Bella i have been trying to get your attention for the last five minuets" he said, he voice sounding slightly concerened.

"Sorry dad i was day dreaming." i said startled by his reaction "Do you want some brakefast dad"

After brakefast i started hauling my boxes from my room down the stairs in to the hallway trying very carefull not to trip up and fall all i need was the best day of my life to turn out to be another hospital trip. I was quite thankful that i wasnt a very materialistic person at this point so i only had a total of four battered cardboared boxes. Then there was a knock at the door i came running from my bedroom stumberling on the top step of the stairs racing down to the door. Then i stood reajusted my clothes and my hair then opened the door to my god.

"Hello" he said, the soft getle velvet voice sent a tingle down my spin "Are you ready" he said his velvet voice sending me in to shock again.

It took me i few second to reply a wispered yes. Then our lips were locked the kiss started slowly and then sterted building my hads were grasping on to his bronzed soft hair his hands clamped on to my waist. Thats how we both stayed for an unmeaserable amount of time then we both unlocked our hold on each other gasping for air but still both wanting more gazing in to each others eyes.

"So" he said, still trying to catch his breath "Shall we go to your new home now and get seatled before the party tonight." Then my favroite crooked smile started to dance across his face as i groned.

I had compleatlly forgotton Alice his favroite sisster and my little pixes events loving beat friend.

"Do i have to go" i complained as we took my stuff up to his i mesn our bedroom.

"Well Bella i think it would be quite rude not turing up to your own birthday party" he said, with that he just smiled knowing he'd won.

Later on the party was in full swing music booming out from the giant speekers. The Cullans family house seemed unusally cramped with the hundreds of rather high spirted geusts which alice had invited and i new for sure she did'nt know half of them. I stood at the bottom of the stairs waiting for Edwared to bring our dinks back. I was trying to keep out of the way i felt quite uncomfatable due to what i had been forced to wear which was a pair of short denim hot pants and a black seaquin dress all thanks to Alice yet again so much that i did'nt even want to thnk about the shoes. Then all of a sudden my once dry top felt went and stank of booze. I just groned wonderful i thought serves me right for complaining about my once dry outfit then i felt an arm on my shoulder and Edward was by my side.

"Are you okay" he asked, his velvet voice sounding stressed "We should go upsatirs and get you some clean clothes."

And with that i was been draged up the stairs and into Alice's bedroom i juct stared at Edwared he seemed to notice and stared to answer my un asked question.

"Bella Alice had an idea that you might need another set of clothes just in case" he said, and with that he through an identical top to the one i had on apart from it was blue.

"bella" he said, quietly

"Yes" i replyed while trying to take my top off. Then Edwared was by my side

"I was woundering if you needed my help" he wispered in to my ear, with that i i just nodded

With that our bodies where intwined, united as one whole. My hands gripping to his soft bronze hair while his soft warm lips travled from my lips across my jaw bone then back tracing a patteren all the way down my neck his hands locked around my waist. Then i was liffted on to the bed while i started to unbutton his white shirt. Then i traced my hands down his muscular firm body where my hands stopped at his hips and ran along to fined the buttons on his jeans. The electricity ran though us then even stronger then before at that moment we where a whole piece a jigsaw finally been put together we fitted perfectly physically as well as mentally. That moment we were lost togheter.


	2. Chapter 2

Bellas pov

When i woke up i was dazed then i rembered what had happened the night before and a huge grin spread across my face before i was even aware of it. I turned around slowly to see if Edwared was awake even though i new he wouldnt be due to the noise his snoring was making. I decided to go to the bathroom before he woke up so i sliped silently out of bed and hunted for my clothes which where nowhere to be seen so i seatled for Edwareds white shirt.

I opened the door quitely and shut it before quickly sneeking to the bathroom down the hall trying to avoid any contact with anyone. Once i had been to the bathroom i was almost at the rooms door when i noticed a little pixey shaped person with her arm on her dainty hip looking me up and down. I new then there was no way last night was going to stay quiet for long stright away my face flushed bright red even before the interigations stared i new i was screwed.

"Hi Alice" i said, cringing at how guilty i sounded.

"Do not hi me Bella Swan" Alice said, almost growling.

"Erm well its just that erm well its just that" i babbled, but i could'nt speek properly.

"Bella am not mad with you but just spill. So what happened? You slepted with Edwared so." she said, quistions staments all gushing out at once.

"Alice i did not we did not but we did not Alice how did you no" i said, giving in at trying to lie everyone and anyone could see if i was especially Alice.

"Bella for a start you both dissapeared, your wearing his shirt and by they way this is the real obvious one if you did'nt want me knowing before you told me personally which you'd better had done you should'nt have used my room as the love shack. Eww my room Bella i am so going to need counserling for that not a nice image for me or Jasper you no" she said, gasping for breath at the end of her lenghthy speach.

"i'm sorry Alice really it just sort of happened but it was well amazing" i gushed, i just could'nt contain my happiness anymore it came flooding out all at once.

"Bella yes i am so glad you to are just perfect excepet why are you well not in there with him" she wispered, figiting as she asked.

"Well he was asleep so i " i started to say but then alice had cut me of.

"Oh Bella your not going to leave him. But you just said that it was. No Bella you can't. I mean why would you. she gasped, skipping each sentence before she had even finshed it.

"No Alice i went to the bathroom before Edwared woke up so i would be there when he did" i snapped, almost shouting how could she even think that why would i any way."Alice" i said trying to lower the tone of my voice "Can i go back inside now i want to be there before Edwared wakes up i dont want him thinking what you thought do i now" i said, rolling my eyes in the proceces.

"Okay Bella" Alice chirriped, before skipping of down the hall.

Then i was alone again at last. I took a large deep breath before i turned the door handle to stedy my nerves. I entered quietly slipping my self gently back into the bed. Then waited time seemed unmeasrable to me because i was so blissfully happy i dont think i have ever been so happy i finally felt whole it was perfect. Then slowly the loud rythmical snorring slowly eased out and then i new he was awke even though his beautiful greek looking body did not move an inch.

I waited a few moments then gave in and rolled on to my elbowls so icould prop myself up to se Edwards beautiful angle like face. I gazed into his big emral green eyes. Then the big smile that i loved began dancing across his face. Then i could'nt wait any longer i had to no how he felt but before i could he began to open his mouth it was if he could read my mind.

"So did you have a good night" he asked, his question shocked me how could i not have had a good night good dosent even cover it but i think he noticed because he forehead started to crumple.

"I mean did you have a good birthday" he asked, this time his voice had an worring edge to it.

"I had the best birthday ever and the present you gave me last night was amazing" i squeeled, a huge smile sprading on my face.

"Really Bella" he asked, as if he had to all this time and he still did'nt no what hold he had over me it amazed me.

"Yes i mean i dont know how it was for you but i thought" i trailed of, before i could finsh my sentence his lips were thightly bounding mine to his.

I wraped my hands tightly in to his hair while our lips smashed together tightly but gently. He had his hands around my waist then draged thm up my body and started undoing the buttons of his shirt i had on slowly moving his hands across my body. Then we both froze as someone cleared there throut we turned our heads around to the direction the nosie had come from there stood Alice with her had on her dainty little hip again tapping her foot.

"Do you mine i mean please my room" she whinned, glaring at us in her big doubble bed. "Ewared, Bella could you maybe save this for your bed and really you need to get up mum and dad will be home soon and they new about the party but not the size and you know what mum says as long as theres no mess no problerm which means all hands on deck jasper,Rose and Emmette are already down stairs helping so please" she whinned again, tapping her foot more violently.

We started to move the i froze in my place "Erm Alice do you mind giving us a moment" i wispered, how inbarresing.

Once Alice had left Edwared had swore that once we had helped clean up we would have the whole day to our selves. I dont think i looked to sure because he had promised me that he did'nt no so he would dont have let me get dressed which did make me feel a little bit more hopefull. Everyone help clean the house so you would not even noticed that there had been a party everything was restored back to normal order in plenty of time before Carlise and Esme Edwards mum and dad returned.

When they returned Emmette was just in the middle of proviking me about last night. They ignored that and we all went to greet them you would have thought that they had been gone a while two or three weeks at the very least by the emotional gathering not tweenty four hours but still it was so loving and sincre that it did not matter been held in a tight loving squeeze by Esme. Once Carlise and Esme had given me my wounderfull but to genourous gifts including a little box with a house key inside to welcome me in to the family. Everyone started slowly driffting of me and Edward were just about to go up stairs when Emmette through a box at me i picked it up then fludhed bright red when i relised what the bows was the he bald out laughing and shouted.

"Keep safe Bella hope you to did last night" Emmette howled, with that my head sank in to my hands when i finally dared to look up there was only Edwared there by my side with Esme and Carlise both staring at us with that we both new what was coming next without even talking the parents sex talk. 


End file.
